


WWI Polandball Edition

by This_GIGN_dude_with_a_shield



Series: WWI Polandball Edition [1]
Category: Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cavalry, Guns, Multi, Murder, Swords, Tanks, War, Weapons, armored cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_GIGN_dude_with_a_shield/pseuds/This_GIGN_dude_with_a_shield
Summary: Germany, and Austria-Hungary, started a situation they could have avoided... and now they face the allies.





	WWI Polandball Edition

The war started in 1914 and it was gruesome... we will now begin

 

 

Serbia was being accused by Austria for killing their arch duke... "YOU WILL PAY SERBIA" Austria said violently, to which Serbia replies "I DIDN'T DO IT, IF YOU ATTACK ME RUSSIA WILL-" austria cut him off replying with, "who cares... I am going to fucking murder you," austria would pull out a sword and slash serbia with it saying "FUCKING DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT" to which would be answered by russia barging in the room yelling "AY TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND YOU ARE DEAD MEAT" austria would reply to this by saying "I got germany with me, right germany" germany was just watching, germany would quickly reply "yes, I am with you my friend" and germany pulled out a pistol and shot russia, which would be answered by france coming and aiding russia's wound and ushering him out, also quickly getting serbia out

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read all the way through congrats... this is the first of many in this series... school is in session so I cannot work on it everyday like I wish to... so yea... this is still a work in progress.
> 
> this war was gruesome  
> over 60,000,000 (million) soldiers fought in WWI, and I want to make this the honor of it. over 1 hundred years ago this conflict changed the world forever.


End file.
